


Regina's 8

by cheshire6845



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Mash-up, Ocean's 8 - Freeform, Teasers & Trailers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire6845/pseuds/cheshire6845
Summary: Trailer mash-up for Ocean's 8 OUAT Style!Regina recruits her friends to help with a heist!





	Regina's 8

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie, couldn't resist, had to be done. Hope you enjoy!

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9yzFubM8Ng&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9yzFubM8Ng&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
